1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to an image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensing devices capture images using photosensitive properties of semiconductors. Image sensing devices are often classified into charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CMOS image sensors allow for both analog and digital control circuits to be directly realized on a single integrated circuit (IC), making CMOS image sensors the most widely used type of image sensor.